


for with you is where I want to be

by MOONLITDIANE



Series: Haikyuu Filipino Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben&Ben, Chikan, Commute, Cute Kozume Kenma, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Filipino Character, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, GUSTO KO RIN NG JOWA, HQ Filo week 2020, Haikyuu Filipino Week 2020, Hainakyuu, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jeeps, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou-centric, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, NAKAKAINGGIT, Nekoma is University of the East, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Pining Yaku Morisuke, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, Public Transportation, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Harassment, Song: Ride Home (Ben&Ben), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trains, University of the East, Yaku Morisuke Swears, Yaku Morisuke is So Done, Yamamoto Taketora is a good friend, classic commuter struggles
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONLITDIANE/pseuds/MOONLITDIANE
Summary: In which Kuroo and Kenma's ride home is ruined by a commuter struggle that unfortunately a lot of Filipino women and men struggle with.English version in second chapter
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kai Nobuyuki & Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Yamamoto Taketora, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Haikyuu Filipino Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: HQ Filo Week Fic Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 3 of HAIKYUU FILIPINO WEEK 2020 #HAINAKYUU
> 
> PROMPTS INCLUDED:  
> ↪ Classic Commuter Struggles

The sun was barely peeking out the horizon when the bus finally reached the campus, sleepy and listless students filling out the door of the vehicle.

**“Kenma, halika na,”** Kuroo softly shook the shorter boy awake, Kenma only grumbled in reply snuggling closer to the crook of Kuroo’s neck. The messy haired boy laughed under his breath at the sight of his boyfriend refusing to wake up from his sleep. 

**“C’mon kitten, we’re almost back home,”** with the most careful of grips, Kuroo helped the sleepy boy off the bus seat, wrapping an arm around him to steady his drowsy figure. Kenma’s sharp, lidded eyes opened ever so slightly before fluttering to close once again, leaning his head back towards Kuroo’s strong shoulders.

The senior high volleyball team had just come back from a three day team building trip at some resort, their phone and DSLR cameras filled with hundreds of pictures and videos, some had newly acquired tans, some had bruises, and some had new scars but all of them had the time of their lives.

And when they meant three days, they literally meant it. They left at midnight on the third day and they had arrived back at Manila at the ass crack of dawn. Kenma was particularly bitter about the whole ordeal, mumbling about how team building usually only lasted a day.

Kenma Kozume just really wanted to stay at home and lay between his boyfriend’s body.

Well, their resort roommates would say otherwise, being in the front row seats of watching those two sleep next to each other, in _one_ bed, for three nights straight. The two refused to leave each other’s line of sight.

**“Oy, Yamamoto, paabot nga nung bag namin,”** Kuroo gestured towards the tired setter leaning against him, Yamamoto only smirked, shaking his head before reaching above them, pulling down two backpacks.

**“Sana all may jowa,”** he complained but his tone was light hearted. Everyone who studied at University of the East knew the boy sporting a mohawk was in no way ready for commitments.

**“Thanks, parechong,”** Slinging both bags onto one shoulder, Kuroo slowly guided the both of them out the bus.

**“Aga-aga nag-lalandian,”** Yaku, however, was the real bitter one. Rolling his eyes at his team mates’ bare minimum public display of affection, Yaku stomped away from the campus. Can you blame the libero? He just really wanted someone to make lambing to him too.

**“Hoy bansot, umuwi ka na, hanap ka na ng nanay mo,”** Kuroo stuck his tongue out, careful not to talk too loud.

**“Aga-aga nag aaway nanaman kayo,”** Nobuyuki sighed, stepping out the bus. He just wanted one day without those two at each other’s throats. **“Ikaw, Yaku ha, naghihinala na ‘ko sayo—sabihin mo nga sakin, selos ka ba? May gusto ka ba kay Tetsu?”** the vice captain may have said those words with a teasing tone but deep down, he was seriously curious.

Yaku stood there for a second, blubbering nonsense as he tried to explain himself. **“I—look—ano ba—kasi—!”** he groaned loudly, turning around, walking away to go straight home, probably.

**“Di mo ba sasagutin tanong ko?”** Kai raised a brow.

**“San ka pupunta, kuya Yaku?”** Inuoka popped up from somewhere.

**“Tangina niyong lahat! Bwiset!”** Yaku yelled which made almost all of his classmates cringe. It was way too early for screaming. There were still stars in the sky for God’s sake.

Kuroo looked over at the short boy’s departing figure for a moment before redirecting his attention back to the other short boy pressed against him, cooing at his cat like features. **“Kenma, gusto mo ba pasan kita?”** though Kozume only hummed sleepily, mind barely processing his words correctly.

Their friends, however, were giving each other knowing looks.

**“Tumpak?”**

**“Tumpak,”**

Yamamoto smirked, shaking his head before turning around to talk to Lev.

**“Sige, guys, uwi na kami ni Kenma babes,”** Kuroo called over his shoulder, directing the two of them towards the campus gates. **“Reminder walang pasok bukas, baka may umulit kay Taketora, buong araw nag-hintay sa labas ng classroom,”** Kuroo snickered at the memory causing the said boy to whine loudly.

**“Ingat kayo!”** Kai called out to which the captain only nodded at, mouthing a _‘thank you’._

A mix of gravel and earth crunched beneath their shoes as they walked out; Kuroo enjoying the cold air whilst it only made Kenma even sleepier. They stood outside for a while, waiting for a jeep to stop in front of them.

**“Hoy, mahal, mamaya ka na matulog sa bahay,”**

**“Hnngh,”** was Kenma’s only reply.

**“Di ka ba natulog sa bus kagabi, mahal?”** Kuroo pinched the blonde’s cheeks.

**“Nag laro lang ako,”** His words were slightly slurred but Kuroo could clearly understand them. The taller one of the two laughed at his excuse, **“Gusto mo ba mag mcdo muna tayo?”**

**“Uwi na agad, please,”** Kozume pouted, eyes still closed, now his arms were tightly wrapped around Tetsurou’s waist. He looked so pretty, Kuroo thought, no matter how many years they’ve been best friends and lovers, he just couldn’t help but be amazed at just how breathtaking his Kenma was, even when he was doing the most mundane of tasks.

When a jeep finally arrived, Kuroo let Kenma board the vehicle first, **“Dito ka babe,”** Kuroo sat at the very end of the jeep, directly next to the entryway with Kenma to his left.

Tetsurou placed one of their bags between his feet and the other on his lap, **“Higa,”** was all he said but his boyfriend immediately laid his head on the bag on his lap, Kuroo’s hands immediately flew to caress and massage Kenma’s scalp, eliciting a satisfied purr from him before leaning against the metal walls of the jeep himself.

There were four other passengers with them, all in office wear.

Taking out his phone, Kuroo opened his messenger app, chuckling when he saw the volleyball club’s group chat’s notifications going crazy—it was mostly Yaku and Yamamoto arguing about something.

_Bansot tingzzz_

**Putangina mo Yamamoto sinusumpa kita di ka magkakajowa**

_Torta_

**Ulul okay lang pero ikaw?**

_Torta_

**Jojowain ka ba niya?**

_Captain malandi_

**Sino ba kasi gusto jumowa kay bansot?**

_Lev walang bayag_

**Ay andyan na si kuroo naks aHAHAHAHAHA**

_Inamuoka_

**Bastos naman nung walang gustong jumowa kay kuya yaku AHAHAHAHA**

_Inamuoka_

**Hindi ba pwedeng sadyang di lang siya crinushback?**

_Captain Malandi_

**Hala**

_Captain Malandi_

**At sino naman yung cruzxshie ni Mori?**

_Torta_

**Di ko rin alam, Kuroo babes**

_Torta_

**Basta alam namin, may jowa na**

_Bansot tingzzz_

**BWISET KAYONG LAHAT**

_Morisuke Yaku left the group chat_

_EXO Kai added Morisuke Yaku_

_EXO Kai_

**Tama na yan**

_EXO Kai_

**Baka reglahin yang libero natin**

_Bansot tingzzz_

**Hoy ikaw nobuyuki wag kang umakto na parang hindi ikaw pasimuno nitong lahat**

_Captain Malandi_

**Yun naman pala eh, may awoj na**

_Lev walang bayag_

**Kaya nga Cap eh**

_Bansot tingzzz_

**Wag ka mag fucking salita Lev Haiba**

_Lev walang bayag_

**Yuck galit ka lang kasi never siya magiging sayo**

_Lev walang bayag_

**nyenyenyenye di crinushback nyenyenyenye**

_Bansot tingzzz_

**Sino ba nag fucking sabe na hahabulin ko pa siya? Di ako tanga** **‘no**

_Captain Malandi_

**Pero affected ka parin???**

_Bansot tingzzz_

**Hindi ko naman pwedeng pigilan nararamdaman ko bobo**

_Bansot tingzzz_

**Kahit gusto ko man kalimutan** **‘tong nararamdaman ko, hindi ko magagawa yun kasi nga imposible**

_EXO Kai_

**Pagpasensyahan mo na captain natin, Mori**

_EXO Kai_

**Childhood bespren kasi nakatuluyan niya kaya wala siyang alam sa mga ganyang sitwasyon**

_Torta_

**Yung sitwasyon where you** **’re desperately pining and yearning for someone you can never have kasi nga they already met their soulmate na**

_Inamuoka_

**Hala marunong pala mag english si kuya Yamamoto**

_Torta_

**ALAM MO IKAW—**

Kuroo starting typing a reply when he felt Kenma tense under his hand, quickly tearing his gaze away from the screen of his phone and onto the boy laying across his lap.

**“Babe—”** his question died on his throat when Kenma let out a barely audible whimper, hands grabbing onto Kuroo’s UE team jacket, the red and white nylon fabric scrunched up underneath his fingers.

His intimidating cat like eyes sharpened as it trailed down onto Kenma’s thighs, seeing an unfamiliar hand that definitely was not his, inching up towards a spot only _he_ can touch. Snapping his head up to meet eyes with the owner of the hand, his pupils dilated, like a cat getting ready to attack its prey.

There, sitting too comfortably close to _his_ Kenma, was a respectable looking man in a suit but his actions were nothing close to respectable. Kuroo didn’t even notice or know when the man sat next to them and he defin itely didn’t notice his wandering hands.

**“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,** ** _sir_** **?** **”** Kuroo spat out, as if the question in itself burned his tongue. He felt disappointment, anger, and disgust at the same time.

How could he let this happen to his Kenma when he was right there? When he was practically laying against him?

Tetsurou wasn’t usually one to get physical, nor was he the short tempered type, in fact, Lev knew him as one of the most patient people in his life yet at that moment, Kuroo Tetsurou’s patience level was non existent.

In a blink of an eye, the man’s hands were in Kuroo’s tight grip, being thrown off Kenma’s thighs with so much force that he was pushed onto the opposite passenger seat. The setter was too shocked and frozen in place to even stop Kuroo’s rampage.

The man’s face was contorted in a mix of fear and surprise, blinking a few times before scrambling back on his feet, choosing to sit at the very front, just right behind the driver, refusing to look back towards where the couple sat.

**“Mahal,”** Kuroo’s tone changed in just a snap, from filled with fury and to filled with care and concern. **“Mahal okay ka lang?”** Kenma was softly pulled back, now sitting up but his head was attached to the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

**“Siguro,”** Kozume’s voice was shaky and light but his grip on Kuroo’s hands was tight and grounded him back to reality, his usual snarky and laid back attitude buried underneath a layer of anxiety. **“Thank you, love,”** the shorter boy spread light kisses on Tetsurou’s neck as a show of appreciation, ignoring the shaking of his hands.

**“Para po!”** Kuroo called out, waiting for the Jeepney to halt to a stop before guiding the two of them down the jeep. Waiting for a few moments on the sidewalk, Kuroo turned around and inspected the setter.

**“Sorry, mahal, sorry di kita nabantayan,”** Kenma shook his head, **“Okay lang, love, wala kang kasalanan okay? Ang importante pinagtanggol mo ‘ko,”** a cold hand reached up to cup Kuroo’s cheeks. Though Kenma was still shaking from the events earlier, he still had it in him to look his boyfriend right in the eye and comfort him—which in turn only made Kuroo even more guilty. _Kenma shouldn_ _’t be comforting me_ , he thought, _I should be comforting him._

Standing on his tip toes, Kenma pulled Kuroo down, placing an assuring kiss on his lips.

**“Tara na? Inaantok pa ‘ko,”**

Kuroo smiled tightly, taking Kenma’s hand in his own, walking up the stairs to the LRT station.

**“Akin na yung bag ko, payat,”**

**“Ako na, mahal, sige na, okay lang,”**

Going through the motions of taking out their beep cards and stepping through the fare gates. Kuroo held his hands tightly, scared that if he even relaxed his hold even just a little bit, Kenma might be forced into harms way once again and he couldn’t afford that.

When Kenma was in pain, he was in pain too.

As they waited for a train to arrive, Kuroo once again turned his entire body to face his shorter boyfriend.

**“Sure ka ba na okay ka lang?”**

**“Oo nga, love, sure na sure ako,”**

**“Kenma kasi,”**

**“Kasi?”** Kenma raised an eyebrow at the pouting boy.

**“I just,”** Kuroo raked a hand through his already messy hair. **“I’m just so guilty and scared, mahal,”** there was a slight tremor in his voice, The fearless captain stood there like a cat drenched in water, frozen in fear. **“I wouldn’t know what to do if something serious happened to you,”** leaning down, he placed a lingering kiss on Kenma’s forehead.

**“Promise me you’ll stay by my side, payat ha?”** Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, closing his eyes and inhaling the musky scent of the middle blocker. **“Pangako, talaga, bebe ko, gagawin ko lahat para siguraduhin na walang mangyayari sayo, kahit lamok di ko papadapuin sa balat mo,”** with every word, Kuroo placed kiss after another kiss against Kenma’s forehead.

**“Alam mo, Kuroo, laham kita pero gago ka ba, kaya ko naman depensahan sarili ko, baka gusto mong mawala yang junjun mo ngayon?”** Kozume scrunched up his nose in faux anger.

**“There’s my fierce kitten,”** Tetsurou finally let a smile settle on his face.

Kenma felt a sense of relief when the train that stopped for them was nearly empty, only filled with night shift employees going home or early morning shift workers on their way to work. Thank God it wasn’t rush hour yet.

A shiver went down the gamer’s spine once he stepped inside the carriage, taking in a deep breathe as he sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Kuroo chuckled to himself at the grumpy, exhausted look on Kenma’s face, the nap he had on the plane and bus were obviously not enough.

**“Panget mo naman, gasul,”** Kuroo sat close to him, softly placing his hand on Kenma’s head, pulling his head away from the metal bar where he leaned against and back towards his warm shoulders. **“Putangina mo mas panget ka gago,”** though the bleach blond’s words didn’t really sound threatening or offensive as it was quiet and filled with sleep.

**“Kung panget ako ba’t mo ko sinagot? Baliw ka din ‘no, bebe ko?”** The spiky haired boy quietly took out his phone and his airpods, placing the left one on Kenma’s ears and the other on his own. As soon as his fingers hit the shuffle button on his spotify playlist, the familiar sounds of violin, followed by a guitar, then by the sounds of a cajon.

**_“Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet,”_** Miguel Benjamin’s soothing voice blasted through the airpods— _Ride Home_.

**“Ge, pandak, gisingin na lang kita pag malapit na tayo,”** Tetsurou’s voice was now quieter, warmer, comfier, it brought a sense of serendipity to the setter, it lulled him deeper into his well deserved rest, no matter how short it was.

**_“The city yawns, they echo on, my thoughts are spinning on and on my head, it seems,”_ **

****

Kuroo’s brown orbs watched the sky through the train windows—purple, orange, and pink mixing perfectly, the sun was peaking just a bit over the horizons, as if hesitant to wake up the slumbering city from its peaceful sleep.

**“** **_They lead me back to you, I keep coming back to you,_ ** **_”_ **

****

Over to the left, Tetsurou could see the crescent moon starting to slowly sink away. The few clouds in the sky caught the first lights of dawn, reflecting it on to the ground and buildings in the distance, a few landing onto the seat opposite of the couple.

**_“Took a morning ride, found a place up in my mind, no one else can see,”_ **

****

Kuroo’s attention went back towards the peaceful body beside him, watching his chest rise and fall in slow rhythm. Hair falling ever so gently over his face, one strand was stuck on his chapped lips but even then, his lips still looked pretty, heavenly even. Just gazing at him, gazing at the way his nose scrunched up for a moment—it brought the captain peace of mind. His Kenma was right in his arms and he was safe.

**_“So I’m coming home to you, you’re all I need, the very air I breathe—you are home,”_ **

****

But Tetsurou was also right in Kenma’s arms and he was home.

Home can be a place but it was more often than not, a person. Home was the warmth of the one you love and adore. Home was holding the hands of your soulmate, unadulterated adoration behind your eyes. Home was breathing in and feeling the seeds of contentment plant themselves deep within the branches of your heart.

**_“Took a morning ride, gotta leave this all behind, for with you is where I want to be,”_ **

****

Home never felt like home to Tetsurou. The constant bickering of his parents, the cold sheets, the empty kitchen but with Kenma Kozume, home was everywhere, home was anywhere.

Kenma could take his hands in his own and run away to anywhere with him, Kenma could drag him to the ends of the world and Kuroo would follow. Kuroo could sleep soundly and wake up glowing, as long as he was beside the gremlin he called his life partner.

For with Kenma was where he was meant to be.

**_“So many questions I've thrown to the skies, all of the answers, I've found in your eyes,”_ **

****

Quietly, Tetsurou intertwined his fingers with Kenma’s, feeling his heart fall into a peaceful beat once he sensed the sleeping figure bury his face deeper into his shoulders, an unconscious smile spreading across his face.

**_“When I'm with you, home is never too far, my weary heart has come to rest in yours,”_ **

****

It baffled Kuroo Tetsurou, how humans were just _meant_ to hold each other. How humans were just _meant_ to be together. He was baffled with how humans hands were almost _molded_ to be linked. He was baffled with how human hands were almost _molded_ to hold another’s cheeks and face in. He was baffled with how humans were just _made_ for love.

It baffled him how his hands locked onto Kenma’s so easily, how it slid into each other effortlessly. It baffles him how comfortable it is to wrap his arms around Kenma, how serene it is to press his nose against Kenma’s neck and inhale his sickly sweet scent.

It baffled Kuroo Tetsurou how it almost felt like they were breathing puzzle pieces whenever their lips lock onto each other, almost like they were forged together when the stars created their bodies.

**_“You're all I need, the very air I breathe, you are home,”_ **

****

With a sigh of content, Kuroo leaned down ever so slightly to place a kiss onto the crown of Kenma’s head.

He was home, with his very reason to live and breathe every day right next to him, looking over at Kuroo like his entire world revolved around him.

Kenma was home, with his very reason to fight and wake up every day holding him like he was the brightest star in the night sky.

They were home.


	2. for with you is where I want to be. [English]

The sun was barely peeking out the horizon when the bus finally reached the campus, sleepy and listless students filling out the door of the vehicle.

**“Kenma, c’mon on,”** Kuroo softly shook the shorter boy awake, Kenma only grumbled in reply snuggling closer to the crook of Kuroo’s neck. The messy haired boy laughed under his breath at the sight of his boyfriend refusing to wake up from his sleep. 

**“C’mon kitten, we’re almost back home,”** with the most careful of grips, Kuroo helped the sleepy boy off the bus seat, wrapping an arm around him to steady his drowsy figure. Kenma’s sharp, lidded eyes opened ever so slightly before fluttering to close once again, leaning his head back towards Kuroo’s strong shoulders.

The senior high volleyball team had just come back from a three day team building trip at some resort, their phone and DSLR cameras filled with hundreds of pictures and videos, some had newly acquired tans, some had bruises, and some had new scars but all of them had the time of their lives.

And when they meant three days, they literally meant it. They left at midnight on the third day and they had arrived back at Manila at the ass crack of dawn. Kenma was particularly bitter about the whole ordeal, mumbling about how team building usually only lasted a day.

Kenma Kozume just really wanted to stay at home and lay between his boyfriend’s body.

Well, their resort roommates would say otherwise, being in the front row seats of watching those two sleep next to each other, in _one_ bed, for three nights straight. The two refused to leave each other’s line of sight.

**“Oi, Yamamoto, can you reach for our bags?”** Kuroo gestured towards the tired setter leaning against him, Yamamoto only smirked, shaking his head before reaching above them, pulling down two backpacks.

**“Oh to have a boyfriend,”** he complained but his tone was light hearted. Everyone who studied at University of the East knew the boy sporting a mohawk was in no way ready for commitments.

**“Thanks, dude,”** Slinging both bags onto one shoulder, Kuroo slowly guided the both of them out the bus.

**“Isn’t it a little too early to be flirting around?”** Yaku, however, was the real bitter one. Rolling his eyes at his team mates’ bare minimum public display of affection, Yaku stomped away from the campus. Can you blame the libero? He just really wanted someone to make lambing to him too.

**“Hey kid, go home, your mom’s looking for you,”** Kuroo stuck his tongue out, careful not to talk too loud.

**“Isn’t it a little too early to be fighting?”** Nobuyuki sighed, stepping out the bus. He just wanted one day without those two at each other’s throats. **“You, yes you, Yaku, I’m getting suspicious—tell me honestly, are you jealous? Do you** ** _like_** **Tetsu?** **”** the vice captain may have said those words with a teasing tone but deep down, he was seriously curious.

Yaku stood there for a second, blubbering nonsense as he tried to explain himself. **“I—look—that’s not—because—!”** he groaned loudly, turning around, walking away to go straight home, probably.

**“Are you not gonna answer my question?”** Kai raised a brow.

**“Where are you going, Yaku-ni?”** Inuoka popped up from somewhere.

**“Fuck all of you!”** Yaku yelled which made almost all of his classmates cringe. It was way too early for screaming. There were still stars in the sky for God’s sake.

Kuroo looked over at the short boy’s departing figure for a moment before redirecting his attention back to the other short boy pressed against him, cooing at his cat like features. **“Kenma, do you want me to give you a piggyback ride?”** though Kozume only hummed sleepily, mind barely processing his words correctly.

Their friends, however, were giving each other knowing looks.

**“Dots connceted?”**

**“Dots connected,”**

Yamamoto smirked, shaking his head before turning around to talk to Lev.

**“Alright, guys, Kenma-babes and I are gonna go home now,”** Kuroo called over his shoulder, directing the two of them towards the campus gates. **“Reminder we don’t have classes tomorrow, someone might pull a Taketora and wait outside the building all day,”** Kuroo snickered at the memory causing the said boy to whine loudly.

**“Have a safe trip home!”** Kai called out to which the captain only nodded at, mouthing a _‘thank you’._

A mix of gravel and earth crunched beneath their shoes as they walked out; Kuroo enjoying the cold air whilst it only made Kenma even sleepier. They stood outside for a while, waiting for a jeep to stop in front of them.

**“Hye, love, save your sleeping when we get back home,”**

**“Hnngh,”** was Kenma’s only reply.

**“Did you not sleep in the bus last night, love?”** Kuroo pinched the blonde’s cheeks.

**“I just played,”** His words were slightly slurred but Kuroo could clearly understand them. The taller one of the two laughed at his excuse, **“Do you want to go to McDonalds first?”**

**“Go home first, please,”** Kozume pouted, eyes still closed, now his arms were tightly wrapped around Tetsurou’s waist. He looked so pretty, Kuroo thought, no matter how many years they’ve been best friends and lovers, he just couldn’t help but be amazed at just how breathtaking his Kenma was, even when he was doing the most mundane of tasks.

When a jeep finally arrived, Kuroo let Kenma board the vehicle first, **“Sit here babe,”** Kuroo sat at the very end of the jeep, directly next to the entryway with Kenma to his left.

Tetsurou placed one of their bags between his feet and the other on his lap, **“Lay your head here,”** was all he said but his boyfriend immediately laid his head on the bag on his lap, Kuroo’s hands immediately flew to caress and massage Kenma’s scalp, eliciting a satisfied purr from him before leaning against the metal walls of the jeep himself.

There were four other passengers with them, all in office wear.

Taking out his phone, Kuroo opened his messenger app, chuckling when he saw the volleyball club’s group chat’s notifications going crazy—it was mostly Yaku and Yamamoto arguing about something.

_Little Libero_

**Fuck you Yamamoto I hope you never get a girlfriend OR a boyfriend**

_Egghead_

**Dumbass I** **’m fine with that but hby?**

_Egghead_

**Are u really sure he** **’s ever going to like YOU back?**

_Captain dumbass_

**Ok but who wants shorty as their boyfriend?**

_Lev no dick_

**Oooooo captain** **’s here lmao**

_Inuoka boke_

**Isn** **’t it a bit rude to insinuate no one wants to be Yaku-ni’s boyfriend? lmaoooo**

_Inuoka boke_

**Can** **’t we just say, for example, his crush just doesn’t like him back?**

_Captain dumbass_

**what**

_Captain dumbass_

**And who is Mori** **’s crushie?**

_Egghead_

**I don** **’t know either, Kuroo babe**

_Egghead_

**All we know is that they** **’re already taken**

_Little Libero_

**I FUCKING HATE ALL OF U**

_Morisuke Yaku left the group chat_

_Kai Nobuyuki added Morisuke Yaku_

_EXO Kai_

**That** **’s enough**

_EXO Kai_

**Our libero might get his period early**

_Little Libero_

**Nobuyuki don** **’t act like you didn’t start all of this**

_Captain dumbass_

**RIP don** **’t expect anything if they’re already taken**

_Lev no dick_

**That** **’s right cap**

_Little Libero_

**Don** **’t say another word Lev Haiba**

_Lev no dick_

**Yuck ur just mad cause u will never get to suck his dick**

_Lev no dick_

**Bleh he won** **’t ever like u back bleh**

_Little Libero_

**And who said I** **’m hoping he’ll like me back? I’m not an idiot**

_Captain dumbass_

**But you** **’re still affected???**

_Little Libero_

**I can** **’t change how I feel for him dumbass**

_Little Libero_

**Even if I want to forget my feelings for him, I can** **’t because that’s literally impossible**

_EXO Kai_

**I apologize for our captain, Mori**

_EXO Kai_

**He got together with his childhood best friend so he doesn** **’t really understand situations like that**

_Egghead_

**Situations where you** **’re desperately pining and yearning for someone you can never have because they’ve already met their soulmate**

_Inuoka boke_

**I never knew Yamamoto-ni could speak like a normal human being**

_Egghead_

**YOU LITTLE—**

Kuroo starting typing a reply when he felt Kenma tense under his hand, quickly tearing his gaze away from the screen of his phone and onto the boy laying across his lap.

**“Babe—”** his question died on his throat when Kenma let out a barely audible whimper, hands grabbing onto Kuroo’s team jacket, the red and white nylon fabric scrunched up underneath his fingers.

His intimidating cat like eyes sharpened as it trailed down onto Kenma’s thighs, seeing an unfamiliar hand that definitely was not his, inching up towards a spot only _he_ can touch. Snapping his head up to meet eyes with the owner of the hand, his pupils dilated, like a cat getting ready to attack its prey.

There, sitting too comfortably close to _his_ Kenma, was a respectable looking man in a suit but his actions were nothing close to respectable. Kuroo didn’t even notice or know when the man sat next to them and he definitely didn’t notice his wandering hands.

**“What the fuck do you think you’re doing,** ** _sir_** **?** **”** Kuroo spat out, as if the question in itself burned his tongue. He felt disappointment, anger, and disgust at the same time.

How could he let this happen to his Kenma when he was right there? When he was practically laying against him?

Tetsurou wasn’t usually one to get physical, nor was he the short tempered type, in fact, Lev knew him as one of the most patient people in his life yet at that moment, Kuroo Tetsurou’s patience level was non existent.

In a blink of an eye, the man’s hands were in Kuroo’s tight grip, being thrown off Kenma’s thighs with so much force that he was pushed onto the opposite passenger seat. The setter was too shocked and frozen in place to even stop Kuroo’s rampage.

The man’s face was contorted in a mix of fear and surprise, blinking a few times before scrambling back on his feet, choosing to sit at the very front, just right behind the driver, refusing to look back towards where the couple sat.

**“Love,”** Kuroo’s tone changed in just a snap, from filled with fury and to filled with care and concern. **“Love, are you okay?”** Kenma was softly pulled back, now sitting up but his head was attached to the crook of Kuroo’s neck.

**“I don’t know,”** Kozume’s voice was shaky and light but his grip on Kuroo’s hands was tight and grounded him back to reality, his usual snarky and laid back attitude buried underneath a layer of anxiety. **“Thank you, love,”** the shorter boy spread light kisses on Tetsurou’s neck as a show of appreciation, ignoring the shaking of his hands.

**“Here’s our stop!”** Kuroo called out, waiting for the Jeepney to halt to a stop before guiding the two of them down the jeep. Waiting for a few moments on the sidewalk, Kuroo turned around and inspected the setter.

**“Sorry, love, sorry I couldn’t protect you,”** Kenma shook his head, **“It’s okay, love, you didn’t do anything wrong, okay? What’s important is that you stood up for me,”** a cold hand reached up to cup Kuroo’s cheeks. Though Kenma was still shaking from the events earlier, he still had it in him to look his boyfriend right in the eye and comfort him—which in turn only made Kuroo even more guilty. _Kenma shouldn_ _’t be comforting me_ , he thought, _I should be comforting him._

Standing on his tip toes, Kenma pulled Kuroo down, placing an assuring kiss on his lips.

**“Let’s go? I’m still sleepy,”**

Kuroo smiled tightly, taking Kenma’s hand in his own, walking up the stairs to the LRT station.

**“Give me my bag, you lamp pole,”**

**“No I’ll hold it, it’s okay,”**

Going through the motions of taking out their beep cards and stepping through the fare gates. Kuroo held his hands tightly, scared that if he even relaxed his hold even just a little bit, Kenma might be forced into harms way once again and he couldn’t afford that.

When Kenma was in pain, he was in pain too.

As they waited for a train to arrive, Kuroo once again turned his entire body to face his shorter boyfriend.

**“Are you sure you’re okay?”**

**“Yes, love, I’m very sure,”**

**“Kenma,”** Kuroo whined.

**“Kasi?”** Kenma raised an eyebrow at the pouting boy.

**“I just,”** Kuroo raked a hand through his already messy hair. **“I’m just so guilty and scared, love,”** there was a slight tremor in his voice, The fearless captain stood there like a cat drenched in water, frozen in fear. **“I wouldn’t know what to do if something serious happened to you,”** leaning down, he placed a lingering kiss on Kenma’s forehead.

**“Promise me you’ll stay by my side?”** Kenma wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, closing his eyes and inhaling the musky scent of the middle blocker. **“I promise, babe, I’ll do anything in my power to make sure nothing will ever happen to you—I won’t even let a mosquito land on your skin,”** with every word, Kuroo placed kiss after another kiss against Kenma’s forehead.

**“Y’know, Tetsu, I love you but are you a dumbass? I can defend and take care of myself, do you want me to kick you where the sun doesn’t shine like right now?”** Kozume scrunched up his nose in faux anger.

**“There’s my fierce kitten,”** Tetsurou finally let a smile settle on his face.

Kenma felt a sense of relief when the train that stopped for them was nearly empty, only filled with night shift employees going home or early morning shift workers on their way to work. Thank God it wasn’t rush hour yet.

A shiver went down the gamer’s spine once he stepped inside the carriage, taking in a deep breathe as he sat down on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Kuroo chuckled to himself at the grumpy, exhausted look on Kenma’s face, the nap he had on the plane and bus were obviously not enough.

**“You’re so ugly, kitten,”** Kuroo sat close to him, softly placing his hand on Kenma’s head, pulling his head away from the metal bar where he leaned against and back towards his warm shoulders. **“Fuck you, you’re uglier,”** though the bleach blond’s words didn’t really sound threatening or offensive as it was quiet and filled with sleep.

**“If I’m ugly then why are you with me?”** The spiky haired boy quietly took out his phone and his airpods, placing the left one on Kenma’s ears and the other on his own. As soon as his fingers hit the shuffle button on his spotify playlist, the familiar sounds of violin, followed by a guitar, then by the sounds of a cajon.

**_“Took a morning ride to the place where you and I were supposed to meet,”_** Miguel Benjamin’s soothing voice blasted through the airpods— _Ride Home_.

**“Go on, kitten, I’ll wake you up when we’re near our station,”** Tetsurou’s voice was now quieter, warmer, comfier, it brought a sense of serendipity to the setter, it lulled him deeper into his well deserved rest, no matter how short it was.

**_“The city yawns, they echo on, my thoughts are spinning on and on my head, it seems,”_ **

****

Kuroo’s brown orbs watched the sky through the train windows—purple, orange, and pink mixing perfectly, the sun was peaking just a bit over the horizons, as if hesitant to wake up the slumbering city from its peaceful sleep.

**“** **_They lead me back to you, I keep coming back to you,_ ** **_”_ **

****

Over to the left, Tetsurou could see the crescent moon starting to slowly sink away. The few clouds in the sky caught the first lights of dawn, reflecting it on to the ground and buildings in the distance, a few landing onto the seat opposite of the couple.

**_“Took a morning ride, found a place up in my mind, no one else can see,”_ **

****

Kuroo’s attention went back towards the peaceful body beside him, watching his chest rise and fall in slow rhythm. Hair falling ever so gently over his face, one strand was stuck on his chapped lips but even then, his lips still looked pretty, heavenly even. Just gazing at him, gazing at the way his nose scrunched up for a moment—it brought the captain peace of mind. His Kenma was right in his arms and he was safe.

**_“So I’m coming home to you, you’re all I need, the very air I breathe—you are home,”_ **

****

But Tetsurou was also right in Kenma’s arms and he was home.

Home can be a place but it was more often than not, a person. Home was the warmth of the one you love and adore. Home was holding the hands of your soulmate, unadulterated adoration behind your eyes. Home was breathing in and feeling the seeds of contentment plant themselves deep within the branches of your heart.

**_“Took a morning ride, gotta leave this all behind, for with you is where I want to be,”_ **

****

Home never felt like home to Tetsurou. The constant bickering of his parents, the cold sheets, the empty kitchen but with Kenma Kozume, home was everywhere, home was anywhere.

Kenma could take his hands in his own and run away to anywhere with him, Kenma could drag him to the ends of the world and Kuroo would follow. Kuroo could sleep soundly and wake up glowing, as long as he was beside the gremlin he called his life partner.

For with Kenma was where he was meant to be.

**_“So many questions I've thrown to the skies, all of the answers, I've found in your eyes,”_ **

****

Quietly, Tetsurou intertwined his fingers with Kenma’s, feeling his heart fall into a peaceful beat once he sensed the sleeping figure bury his face deeper into his shoulders, an unconscious smile spreading across his face.

**_“When I'm with you, home is never too far, my weary heart has come to rest in yours,”_ **

****

It baffled Kuroo Tetsurou, how humans were just _meant_ to hold each other. How humans were just _meant_ to be together. He was baffled with how humans hands were almost _molded_ to be linked. He was baffled with how human hands were almost _molded_ to hold another’s cheeks and face in. He was baffled with how humans were just _made_ for love.

It baffled him how his hands locked onto Kenma’s so easily, how it slid into each other effortlessly. It baffles him how comfortable it is to wrap his arms around Kenma, how serene it is to press his nose against Kenma’s neck and inhale his sickly sweet scent.

It baffled Kuroo Tetsurou how it almost felt like they were breathing puzzle pieces whenever their lips lock onto each other, almost like they were forged together when the stars created their bodies.

**_“You're all I need, the very air I breathe, you are home,”_ **

****

With a sigh of content, Kuroo leaned down ever so slightly to place a kiss onto the crown of Kenma’s head.

He was home, with his very reason to live and breathe every day right next to him, looking over at Kuroo like his entire world revolved around him.

Kenma was home, with his very reason to fight and wake up every day holding him like he was the brightest star in the night sky.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me or talk to me on twitter, my DMS are always open : @kacchanfilms  
> Leave comments, I always love reading your reactions!


End file.
